


I'm in Love with my Bounty

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Insomnia, Lesbian Character, Post-Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Amelia Esteban, Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Ellie Rose is a wanted bounty who Amelia Esteban has been chosen to hunt down. However, Amelia, a bisexual, was not expecting Ellie to be a very interesting lesbian. Amelia knows she has to take her down, but she just can't seem to force herself to. Amelia finds out that she actually has a crush on the woman, and Ellie is not oblivious to that. Amelia has to deal with the consequences of falling in love with someone she's supposed to hate.
Relationships: Ellie Rose/Amelia "Turtle" Esteban
Kudos: 12





	I'm in Love with my Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> So, we have Henry convincing Charles to join the Toppats, but how about Ellie convincing Amelia to join the Toppats?  
> Made my fangirl and motivation machine go whrrrrrrr-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's so special about her?

"Amelia! Join me and the Toppats, I promise you everything you could ever wish for here! You'll be safe up here, no one can touch us in the orbital station! Leave your ways with the government, and join me! _You_ can be _my_ bounty!"

Amelia's eyes flew open, and she gasped, her breathing rushed and heavy.  
_That dream again..._  
There was the light ticking of her clock in the background, and she was in her apartment. She was losing sleep because of the nightmare she kept having over and over again, and she could barely take it. She steadied her breathing and checked the time, it was nearly five o'clock. Amelia sighed and sat up, ready for another painful day of hunting down Ellie Rose.  
Ellie Rose...  
Her bubblegum pink top hat with the fake lavender flowers surrounding the brim went along with her pink buttoned long jacket that reached down to her knees on each side. Her creamy white boots and still light pink leggings stood out. She was really pretty, and the outfit worked for her.  
Amelia stood and stretched, not wanting to get up, but she knew she had to. Maybe she'd feel better if she showered.  
Long story short, she didn't.  
She finished fixing her hair and she grabbed her dark blue government coat and fixed it onto herself.

Amelia sighed, wanting to go back to sleep, but she had a job to do.

Amelia grabbed her fair share of explosives and devices, and a glock just incase her explosives didn't help. She had Charles, one of the uninjured pilot's who had access to the secret prototype, bring him up to the orbital station.

She was beamed across, and found herself in an closed, dark room.  
She opened the door, and hesitantly peered around the corner. She was in the chief's office, and the chief wasn't in his room.  
Amelia quickly dashed around the corner, careful not to be seen. She looked at the papers on the chief's desk. One pile was labeled; _Heist Plans_  
Amelia snatched the heist plans to take a look at them to see where heists would take place and who would be on the heists.  
She lifted a walkie talkie to her mouth. "I know we just started, but I found the evidence I need. I don't have the bounty, but I have all I need to find her." She said, partially because she didn't want to hurt or arrest Ellie.  
"Roger that, returning you to base." Charles answered as she was sent back to the prototype.  
Amelia filled through the heist papers, when she found information about a heist which Ellie was participating in.  
_Mythical Crystal  
Location: **** ****  
Date and Time: August 2nd, 11:00 p.m.  
Participants: Ellie, Sven, Right Hand Man_  
And that's all Amelia needed to know. She was going to go there at the correct date, and collect her bounty. She knew what she had to do, and was prepared to hunt Ellie down.

_That night..._

Amelia had the heist plan with Ellie's name on it stuck in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and she wasn't even looking at it. She slowly blinked, Ellie's words repeating in her head.  
"Amelia! Join me and the Toppats, I promise you everything you could ever wish for here! You'll be safe up here, no one can touch us in the orbital station! Leave your ways with the government, and join me! _You_ can be _my_ bounty!"

It echoed again...  
And again...  
And again...  
What was so special about Ellie? And why couldn't Amelia pull herself to be her enemy?  
Ellie Rose was just so pretty, and fierce, and passionate, and badass, and-  
Oh, forget it! Amelia had a job to do, and she _swore_ she would hunt her down and retrieve her bounty!

Amelia couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she was or had bad she wanted to. She kept having her dreams, or, wad it a nightmare?  
She ended up drifting into sleep.  
_"Amelia, you have no choice! Surrender! Surrender to me! You will be mine! Just surrender!" Ellie shouted.  
Amelia was kneeling down in pain in front of her, clutching onto her shoulders, which had been gunshot wounded. "I won't surrender! It's going to take more than a gunshot... to take me out!" She huffed, blushing when Ellie said that she could be hers. "I am loyal to the government!"  
"Well, that's unfortunate. We could've been lovers, you could've been mine. But that's not what you decided for yourself. Goodbye." Ellie told the demolitions expert, drawing her glock again, and shot her in the stomach and chest._  
Amelia shot up and gasped again, cold tears were on her face.  
She remembered the pain of being shot like it was yesterday.  
What was Ellie saying to her? And what did it mean? And why was Ellie so important?  
That didn't matter, Ellie was her rival. She would capture or eliminate her at all costs.  
Amelia huffed, and laid back down, staring at her ceiling and listening to the faint ticking in the background.

 _Ellie, get out of my head!_  
Her breathing was still coming out in short, unstable breaths, and it was hard to get it steady. Why was Amelia having nightmares like these? And why did all of them have something to do with Ellie? Wait, did she _like_ Ellie? Is that why she thought about her so often?  
No, no. She doesn't have a crush on Ellie. She can't have a crush on Ellie. Ellie was her bounty.

No matter how hard Amelia tried, Ellie was always stuck in her head. She couldn't think around her, and it made her go crazy when someone mentioned her name.  
Ellie Rose...  
What's so special about her?

Amelia spent the next few hours staring out her window, waiting for the sky to break light.  
She wasn't very patient about it either, she tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Maybe it was because of stress, or fear, or, or...  
_Ellie._


End file.
